


Evil Angel

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Lucifer x readerWord count: (including lyrics) 444Warnings: some angst, fluffA/N: loosely based on “Evil Angel” by Breaking Benjamin kinda sucks sorry





	Evil Angel

**Hold it together, birds of a feather Nothing but lies and crooked wings I have the answer, spreading the cancer You are the faith inside me**

You ran to Deans side too late to stop Lucifers beating. You wanted nothing more than to continue to believe he didn’t have to be this way. Dean waved you off telling you to stop him if you could. You didn’t know the extent of his feelings for you but you had to try.

**No, don’t Leave me to die here Help me survive here Alone, don’t remember, remember**

Running towards Lucifer and Michael you get there in time to take a massive hit from Michael that sent you backwards. A loud crack could be heard and you knew you broke something. It hurt so much, so much pain. You look up at Lucifer who’s now cradling your body.

 **“Put me to sleep, evil angel. Open your wings, evil angel”** you whisper softly the lyrics to the song he had an odd liking for. Everything hurt and breathing was worse.

**Put me to sleep, evil angel Open your wings, evil angel Oh Fly over me, evil angel Why can’t I breathe, evil angel?**

“This is going to hurt” he says softly and touches your forehead healing you. Once you can breathe again, he sits you up back to his chest.

“Michael it’s time to stop this.”

“No it’s our destiny.”

“NOW!” he roars his voice full of unkempt rage. “I will not risk her, not again. You hurt her once brother. I can’t allow that again. I will not fight you.” Hearing this coming from Lucifer made your heart swell and gave you hope that he could possibly love you as much as you did him. He glanced down and offered you a small smile.

“We’re finished here” he helps you to stand and leaves Sams body. You stagger slightly under Sams weight helping him to Dean wondering where Lucifer went. A light catches your eye at the end of the clearing and you watch Lucifer enter Nick and spread his wings.


End file.
